


Job Interview T-Minus Twenty Minutes

by torino10154



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Blow Jobs, Drabble, Humor, M/M, Oral Sex, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-02-10
Updated: 2011-02-10
Packaged: 2018-02-05 23:45:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 99
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1836529
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/torino10154/pseuds/torino10154





	Job Interview T-Minus Twenty Minutes

"Fuck, Teddy," James moaned, thrusting his hips forward, his cock sliding between Teddy's lips. "Bloody brilliant, your mouth."

Teddy hummed, his hand moving to roll James's bollocks, and James cried out as he shot down Teddy's throat. His knees buckled but he clutched Teddy's shoulder for support. 

"Now you'll be relaxed for your job interview at Gringotts."

As he tucked himself back into his pants, James replied, "If I were any more relaxed, I'd be dead." 

"Just don't let Uncle Bill see the stain—"

"WHAT?"

Teddy laughed, pushing James toward the Floo. "Don't want you to be late."

"Bastard."


End file.
